poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defend Iacon (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how Defend Iacon goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: IACON, THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE AUTOBOTS, IS CRUMBLING UNDER THE ONSLAUGHT OF MEAGTRON, RYVINE SPARKLE, AND THEIR DECEPTICONS. RUMORS HAVE SPREAD OF THE DEFEAT OF OMEGA SUPREME AND AUTOBOT LEADER ZETA PRIME. IF THE AUTOBOTS HAVE ANY HOPE TO BAND TOGETHER AND REPEL THE ENEMY–A NEW HERO MUST EMERGE. [ Optimus: You're a skilled fighter, but you shouldn't be out here alone. Autobots are no longer safe in Iacon. Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus? I am happy to see you after my friends and I read the book. Bumblebee: The Decepticons control the Airwaves. The only secure way to communicate is by messenger. I volunteered--name's Bumblebee. Optimus: Ratchet, this Autobot needs repairs. Ratchet: Be still. I'll get you fixed up. out an Energon Repair Ray and fires a healing beam at Bumblebee Bumblebee: What? No! There's no time! I need to find the Autobot called Optimus! I have important information for him! Optimus: I--am Optimus. Bumblebee: You're? Sir...It pains me to tell you this. But our leader, Zeta Prime, is dead. Optimus: Megatron. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine. Twivine's brother. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Ratchet: What of the High Council? Bumblebee: They've gone into hiding. Cut all communication with the outside. Optimus--with Zeta Prime gone, our forces are directionless. Ineffective. Optimus: The council will emerge it's safer. In the meantime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ryan, Twilight--you're with ME. brings out his Ion Blaster and Neutron Assault Rifle, Bumblebee brings out his Energon Battle Pistol and Scatter Blaster, and Ratchet brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and Energon Repair Ray Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ryan, and Twilight ride an elevator and Ratchet: Megatron is determined, I'll give him that. He means to see Iacon destroyed! Optimus: Not destroyed, Ratchet. Simply taken. He knows we are at our weakest with Zeta Prime gone. Bumblebee: Megatron can take this city over my twisted, lifeless shell! Ratchet: We'd prefer no further lose of life, Bumblebee. Optimus: Focus on the task at hand, Autobots. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll protect Twilight, Optimus. [ Jetfire: To any Autobots on this frequency...this is Jetfire. Come in. Optimus: Jetfire, this is Optimus. Glad you're still airborne. What's your status? Jetfire: We're taking heavy damage up here! Put me through to Zeta Prime--we need him to activate the planetary guns. Optimus: Zeta Prime is dead. Twilight Sparkle: What!? Jetfire: He's DEAD? What are we going to DO? Optimus: Ryan and I have assumed temporary command, Jetfire. Let the rest of your flight squadrons know. And don't worry--we'll get those guns online. Ratchet: Temporary command? Ryan F-Freeman: Soundwave: [over comm Autobot signatures detected in the eastern access highways. Bumblebee: Oh no...was that Soundwave...? Optimus, that was SOUNDWAVE! Soundwave: comm Activate thermal detonation probe. Target: Iacon highways. Jetfire: comm Optimus, be advised! Starscream is headed your way. We tried to stop him, but Silverbolt and I sustained heavy damage. Optimus: Get clear, Jetfire. You've done more than enough already. Autobots--excercise caution. Starscream is as dangerous as he is treacherous. Bumblebee: Just give me a clear shot. enters in jet mode and flies to a floor panel and transforms to robot mode Starscream: Trying to restore your precious Grid, Autobots? How pathetic. transforms to jet mode Optimus: You have committed crimes against Iacon, Starscream! It's time to pay for them! Starscream: Oh, I think not...'Optimus' is it? Prepare to die! Optimus: Autobots! Stay close! Starscream: Bwahahahahahaha! Ryan F-Freeman: [ Starscream: A lucky shot! Now you've made me angry! Optimus: Get used to disappointment, Starscream! Ryan F-Freeman: Because I am going to wipe the floor with you. Starscream: You're no match for the speed and power of STARSCREAM! Ryan F-Freeman: We'll see about that! Get ready to be exterminated! takes notice of Twilight Starscream: Nice lavender Alicorn. Megatron is looking for one just like her. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! It's OpThomas Prime you're after! Starscream: You're always wrong. Megatron wasn't want a pathetic train, he was after a lavender Alicorn. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on. Can't Megatron go after a flower or someone else instead? Twilight This is my plush toy. Starscream: laughs You just embarrassed her in front of me. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. It's the best part. It does nothing. Now, you can make it whatever you want. Like a plane, or a car, or a bouncy space hopper. It can do the tango. the tango with Twilight Starscream: What's this suppose to do? Bore me to death? Ryan F-Freeman: like Kurumi I think so. But, I am her friend. So, there. It might be Moon Shine. Starscream: Who cares? I'm bringing that lavender Alicorn to Megatron one way or another. out his EMP Shotgun and fires at the group Ryan F-Freeman: Take cover! Optimus! Fight Starscream! uses his magic to stun Starscream and wipes his memories of Twilight Starscream: Fool. All Cybertronians are immune to memory loss spells. Ryan F-Freeman: You could don't remember who I am. his Keyblade Optimus and I will take you out. Starscream: What the? That is a wierd weapon. Twilight Sparkle: It's a Keyblade! Starscream: Let's put it this way. If you win, the lavender Alicorn stays. If I win, she comes with me. Ryan F-Freeman: That sounds like a challange. Starscream: And here's the only rule of this challenge: No Keyblades allowed. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok. Bee would find some weapons. his Keyblade fights Starscream and Starscream is dizzy Ryan F-Freeman: It's working! Finish him off! Optimus: Ok, Ryan. gets defeated and Optimus runs to Starscream with his Energon-Axe and smacks him to a wall. Starscream climbs up the wall Starscream: You'll see me again Autobots! That's a promise! transforms and flies away Bumblebee: Run! You yellow-plated coward! Twilight Sparkle: He can fly. You know. Optimus: Good work Autobots. Now, lets coordinate the city's defenses. hologram of Zeta Prime's head appears Zeta Prime: To anyone recieving this broadcast...this is Zeta Prime, I am being held captive in Megatron's Kaon Prison Complex. Optimus: Prime is alive? Ratchet! Home in on that signal and boost it! Ratchet: On it. Zeta Prime: I am downloading vital information that could help the Autobots win the war. Hurry, Autobots. I don't know how much longer I have. hologram of Zeta Prime's head goes off Bumblebee: Optimus lets go! We have to save Zeta Prime! Twilight Sparkle: And make the Cons forget about me. Ratchet: That wasn't Zeta Prime, Optimus and Ryan. It couldn't be. Optimus: The message carried his unique data signature, Ratchet. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. I hope I can get you back home after. Ratchet: Perhaps, but we both saw the wreckage of what Megatron and Ryvine did to him. No one could survive that. Optimus: Even if there is the smallest possibility that Zeta is alive...we must act. Ratchet: Optimus, it's a TRAP! Surely you SEE that! Optimus: A chance we'll have to take. Hang on Zeta my friend, I have a plan. Ryan F-Freeman: WE, Optimus. WE have a plan. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626